How far can it go
by elfsborg91
Summary: Takes place between the 2 and the 3 movie, and I have Gambit in it. What will happen when he meets Rogue, who's with Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place between the second and the third movie. I was really annoyed about the lack of Gambit in all the movies, so I decided to write a fanfic with him in it. Since I haven't really read the comics, most of this will be written on a whim, I have only seen the movies and the series from the 90's. Also I'm really bad at writing accents, so don't kill me because it's really hard to do )

_

* * *

_

Chapter one 

"What do you mean, that you let him get away, and with disc that holds the information on all the mutants in the United State area. You incompetent fool!"

"I'm sorry sir, we didn't notice until this morning."

"Well, you're going to be more than sorry, now when you're looking for a new employment."

* * *

In a far distant a motorbike pulls up by a gas station, and a man removes his helmet, to quickly put a pair off sunglasses on, even if the sun has long ago disappeared over the horizon. Then as he turn his head, as if he's searching for someone and a smirk spreads over his lips.

"Do you have it?" The cold voice belonged to a woman with blue skin and bright, yellow eyes, and his smirk grew wider.

"Dey don´ call Gambit the greatest thief fo´ nothing, mon ami."

The woman, Mystique, glared at him, since she wasn't in the mood for any of his games, and her patient was running out.

"Give me the disc, thief." She was beginning to walk more threateningly towards him now, but he didn't seem to take it seriously, instead he took out a bunch of playing cards and started to shuffle them in his half gloved hands.

"An´ were is de payment?"

"You'll get it when I get what I came for." The man frowned, but then slowly reached inside of his trench coat, but just as he felt the wanted item the woman flung herself at him, making him hit the ground hard. Shock was at first evident in his face, but then the smirk came back when he noticed that she was seated on top of him. A sudden noise behind her made her turn her focus to look for what had made the sound, she didn't want any witnesses if she would have to kill the man.

The noise was close to a growl, but during the short moment that her attention had turned from Gambit he had managed to charge one of his cards, which now glowed in a strange light. He pushed her off of him and then threw the card at her, it exploded right in front of her feet, and then he saw a man jump at her, a man with claws coming out from his knuckles. Gambit guessed by the way that the man acted, almost like an animal, that it was he that had growled just before.

He took this as a sign for him to leave the place, and since he wasn't going to get any money, well, then they wouldn't get their disc. Jumping on his bike again, he pulled his helmet back on and started the engine. But he was stopped by two people, two boys, one with flames in his hands and the other seemed to have one ball of ice in each hand.

Impatiently he revved the engine, did they want him to run them over, he thought as flame boy smirked at him. Then he heard a voice he recognised somewhat.

"John, Bobby, stop that. Leave him to me." Gambit felt a genuine smile playing on his lips as he pushed the vizier up to reveal his face to the woman behind him.

"Bonjour, Stormy."

"Remy Lebeau, so this is what you've been up to since I last saw you."

"Y´ can say dat, mebbe." The woman, Storm as she was called, sighed and shook her head, then turned slightly towards the fighting pair, she wondered what her friend had done this time. She was worried for him, that one day he would be in it too deep.

"Come to the Institute, maybe you could try to keep out of trouble for at least a while." Gambit snickered, he hadn't seen his friend in a while, but she was still the same.

"Remy, don´ know. De femmes will miss him…"

"Well, they will miss you even more when you're dead." Storm stated and came up to him, the two boys watch them with great interest, since they had never thought that their teacher had any other friends than the X-men, and this man was strange, wearing body armour and sunglasses, he didn't seem to be bothered or surprised by any of this.

"Remy guess dat fo´ a while wouldn´ hurt to bad." The woman smiled at him, it was always better to have him in a place where she could keep an eye on him, and the professor wanted them to bring him back, since he apparently had some important information that Magneto wanted for his dream to control the world.

"What's going on here, what did she want with Gumbo over there?" They all turned to the man with the claws who now glared at Gambit suspiciously; Mystique had taken off moments earlier.

"Let's jus´ say dat Gambit got somethin´ de femme wants."

"And what would that be, bub?" Wolverine had once again his claws out, and walked now slowly towards the other man.

"Why should Gambit tell y´?" Gambit had now a card in his hand, ready to charge it if he needed to, but Storm stepped between them.

"Logan, Remy is coming with us, that's what the professor told us." She glared at him, and for once he didn't oppose. Then she turned to the others. "Let us go to the Black bird, we have to get back to the mansion now."

They all started to walk, but Wolverine noticed that Gambit was still seated on his motorcycle; he hadn't moved an inch towards their direction.

"Are ya coming, Gumbo?" Wolverine's sneer made the others turn around, and also see that Gambit still hadn't moved.

"Gambit ain´ leaving dis to get stolen b´ a simpler thief than himself." He then addressed Storm, ignoring the annoyed looks of the teenaged boys, who wasn't much younger than himself he guessed, and the clearly pissed off Canadian. "Remy will drive to dis Institute."

Knowing that he wouldn't budge Storm groaned in defeat and gave him the instructions on how he could get there the fastest way. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

Gambit revved the engine, and then with a charming smirk he left them in a cloud of dust.

* * *

"Why couldn't we just overpower him, he's just one and we are four?" John or Pyro, sat inside the jet, sulking as they took off, his friend Bobby, Iceman, looked at Storm like she had gone mad. He didn't believe that that man was going to show up, and honestly, Bobby didn't want him to either.

"We couldn't because he is my friend, and I trust that he will come to us." Wolverine frowned as he looked out the window, there was something about the Cajun. Gambit was a loner, like Wolverine himself, and he knew that Gambit didn't want any attachment.

"Do you really think he will come?" Bobby had disbelief written all over his face, which annoyed Storm.

"Yes, he will, I know that."

* * *

The Black bird landed, and they all got off, to be met by Professor Xavier, Cyclops and Jean, who had expected their arrival.

"Didn't you find him?" Cyclops addressed Storm, but the answer came from the professor beside him instead.

"He will get here by himself; I trust that he'll be staying for a while."

"Yes, professor, at least I think so."

* * *

Rogue was sitting on the couch watching the TV as her boyfriend Bobby and his friend John walked into the room, obviously talking about the mission they had been out on. Bobby slumped down next to her, and on an impulse she draw back a little, to keep the distance between them, so that they wouldn't make any skin-to-skin contact. Rogue's mutant power was that she absorbed other people's life forces, and if they were mutants, also their powers. It was hard on her not to be able to touch those who she cared about the most, and she could sense that Bobby was beginning to grow impatient, flirting with the other girls in the mansion, when he thought that she didn't notice.

"What a night, first we have to find this guy, and then he takes of. Storm says that he will come, but did you get a look of him, he won't come unless someone drags him here, and then chain him to a wall. And what would Mystique want with him?" Bobby eyed his friend who was now casually playing with a lighter.

"How should I know? It's not like I'm with them." John sneered back at him; he then got up and faked a yawn while stretching his arms. "I'm going to bed. Don't wake me."

There was a, to Rogue, uncomfortable silence that followed as John exited the room and she turned to Bobby who was looking at her with almost pleading eyes.

"Rogue can't we…" He began but she abruptly interrupted him, glaring at him which made him want to turn away.

"Do ya want to be in a coma or worse, Bobby? Ya know what'll happen!" She was hurt and annoyed that he did this to her, thinking that he both could have her and then go to someone else, like Kitty, to touch her and then try to talk Rogue into this. She didn't want that to happen to him, which had happen to her first boyfriend, Cody, who now was in a coma.

"Ah think Ah'll go to bed too. ´Night sugah." She stroked his face with her gloved hand, seeing the disappointment deep in his eyes, and it almost made her want to hit him. Because he knew why she did this, he of all people knew, but he didn't seem to understand.

As she passed Wolverine in the hall she could hear him mutter something in the lines of "Stupid Cajun, Gumbo… something-something." She just shrugged it of as she walked to her room and sank down on the bed, pulling her gloves off. She sighed and lay down, listening to the silence in the mansion, probably had they all gone to bed by now, since it was late and most of the inhabitants of the school would have lessons the day after.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Her attempts to sleep was useless, it just wouldn't come, and a part of her was happy that it didn't, since she didn't want to be haunted by the nightmares, nightmares from people she had absorbed, and they just didn't leave her alone.

She didn't know for how long she just laid there, but then she decided that she would go down to the kitchen to get something to drink, or to just get out of her room. Her footsteps made close to no sound as she slowly walked towards the kitchen, turning on the light switch and entered the room to be met by a man she had never seen before. At first she thought that the man was one of Magneto's men, so she quickly set herself into a fighting position, which only made him smirk even more. A tiny voice in her head reminded her that one of Storm's friends were going to drop by sooner or later.

"Well, hello cheré. Couldn´ sleep?" His auburn hair was up in a pony tail, but she couldn't take her gaze away from his eyes, crimson on black. She had never seen such eyes before, and she doubted that she'd ever would. If it had been someone else they wouldn't have fitted so perfectly, but on him, she couldn't find the words. He seemed calm as he got off the chair and walked over to her, reaching for her right hand, but before he could take it in his own, she quickly pulled away from him.

"Ah'm sorry. Just don´ touch me." Rogue noticed the confused look on his face, and she felt an urge to feel his face with her bare hand. It frightened her; this was something that she had never felt before, not even with Bobby.

"Remy ain't gonna hurt y´."

"Ah know… It's just that Ah don' touch. Ah don't wanna hurt you." Her voice was softer than she intended, but she was sure that he had heard her, since the same smirk creped on his face, and she got the sudden urge to smack it right off.

"Remy doubt dat y´ would hurt him, chere." Gambit was amused to see how the girl in front of him became more and more annoyed by the second. He found her intriguing, the fact that she didn't scream and run out from the room when she first saw his eyes, and then when she pulled away, saying that she could hurt him. This could be a really interesting stay after all. On a sudden impulse he reached out to push the white strands of hair behind her ear, and as he did it he leant his face closer to hers. He could hear how her breathing hitched in her throat, he wanted nothing other than kiss her then and there, and she seemed dazed over how close they were standing.

Then Rogue realised just how close they were actually, and she laid her hands on his chest, carefully making sure that there wouldn't be touching any bare skin, then she shoved and made an effort to build up as much anger she could muster, she had scared herself by the way she wanted to feel his hands move all over her body, his lips on hers, she had to protect him from her, even if that meant to push him away in every sense of the word.

"What're ya doing, ya crazy swamp rat!" Slightly taken aback he looked at her furious face, but there was something else too, he couldn't put his finger on it, was it perhaps desire, but it faded away as her anger rose around it, making an effort to hide it. "Do ya know what could have happen to ya? I don´ need ya in ma head right now!"

Rogue noticed how close her face once again had gotten to his during her sudden outburst, and she straightened up, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What do y´ mean with having Remy in y´ head?" He leant back against the chair, studying her curiously. Sighing she sat down on the other end of the table, trying to get as far away from him as possible without being rude, and buried her head in her hands.

"It's ma power, if Ah touch someone Ah'll suck the life out of them, an´ if they're mutants Ah get their powers for a while. But their psyche stays with me." She looked up slightly at the place where he had been seated, but he wasn't there. She felt a sting inside, had he gotten so scared of her that he just took off. But then she heard the chair right next to her being pulled out and Remy sat down again, not taking his eyes off of her.

He had picked up on her feelings when she had noticed that he wasn't sitting on the other end, and so he carefully laid a hand on her shoulder, as if to reassure her that her power didn't bother him.

"Remy ain´t scared, cheré. We'll find a way to touch." She smiled a little, and he was hit by the thought of how beautiful she was, he reached out to brush the white streak in her hair away from her face again, since it was falling down and hid her amazingly green eyes, when he heard someone coming.

"Ya know, Ah already have a boyfriend." She whispered, now when she too heard the footsteps outside in the hall.

"Mebbe…" But he was interrupted by a low growl by the door.

"So you showed up, Gumbo." Logan glared at him, but then he noticed Rogue next to Remy. "What are you doing up, kid?"

"Ah couldn't sleep, so Ah went down here." She said in a simple tone, the sadness was gone from it for now at least, Remy thought.

"Rogue, you better go back to your room, and I'll show Gumbo to his." She got up and turned her head slightly, locking eyes with Remy.

"Well, g'night then, swamp rat." Remy smiled at her and ignored the look he got from the angry man beside her.

"Good night, mon cheré."

"Let's go, Gumbo." Logan had already started to walk so Gambit almost had to run to keep up with him, and after he had caught up with the other man they walked in silence until they got to the room that were supposed to be his. He looked around and saw that there was nothing much, he went to sit on the bed, and then noticed that Logan was still standing by the door.

"Can Gambit help y´?" He lay down and closed his eyes, hearing the low growl again, which made him chuckle.

"Keep away from her, she's had it rough, and don't need anymore of it, understand, bub?"

Sitting up again to get a better view of the older man Gambit studied his face, tilting his head to the side with a serious look on his face.

"Gambit thinks dat cheré is a big girl, she can watch out f´ herself, non?" Logan's face grew darker, he turned and began to leave, but before he left he turned around and said.

"If you do anything to harm her, then I'll hunt you down and you'll be answering to these." He showed Remy his claws once again, and with that Logan was gone.

The next morning Gambit was cruelly awaken by his old friend Storm, who had decided to blow him off the bed with a really strong wind gust.

"Why did y´ d´ dat!?" He crawled up in sitting position and glared at Storm, who smiled down at him.

"I know how hard it is to wake you up, that's all." He huffed as she began to tell him the rules of the school, neither one of them believed that he was going to follow them anyway.

They walked down the hall where he had walked with Logan, a couple of hours before, and Gambit had his sunglasses back on, he thought that it was lucky since he got more than a few stares from the students as they passed by, it wouldn't be more comfortable if he freaked them out by staring back at them with his 'special' eyes. He noticed ice boy and flame boy looking at him suspiciously; he smirked at them just for the fun to annoy them, which he found was very amusing indeed.

As they got into the kitchen Remy slumped down in the same chair where he had been seated when he had talked to Rogue, next to him was a big man with blue fur who introduced himself as Dr. Henry McCoy. Storm had been making coffee and she put two mugs down before the two men, then she leant against the kitchen island as she read the paper and drank hers. A minute or so after he had arrived in the kitchen, the two boys came in followed by a tired looking Rogue, who yawned and stretched her arms up in the air.

Her eyes were barely open, but she looked his way quickly before taking a seat on the other side of Dr. McCoy, Bobby had to settle with sitting across from her and Pyro went to the refrigerator in search for food.

"Tough night fo´ y´, cheré?" Remy gave her one of his charming smiles, but she groaned and then eyed him casually.

"Yah don´ look to good yahself, swamp rat." Bobby looked at Rogue, then at Remy and then at his girlfriend once again, wondering what they were talking about, from what he knew they had just meet, yet they already had nicknames for each other. The jealousy was starting to stir inside of him, something Pyro noticed, and he smirked at his friend.

"So Gambit, how do you like it here so far?" Remy had noticed the exchange between the two boys, but he faked ignorance when he looked up at John.

"It's a nice place, Remy especially like de belle filles." Rogue could feel her cheeks heat up, knowing that he was trying to see her face, even if he didn't make a show of it. She knew that this wasn't going to end well, sure she was with Bobby, but he had Kitty too, and she didn't want to hurt this new guy, who she found herself strangely drawn to. She got up before they could say anything else, she had noticed Bobby glare between them all, the whole time since they had entered the room, and she thought that he might try to attack someone soon, and she wasn't in the mood to drain someone's power to get a fight to stop.

As she came out in the hall, she began to walk faster, but a sudden feeling of being followed made her turn around, and her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw Remy, leaning casually against the wall, smirking at her.

"What do yah want, Cajun?" His grin grew wider as he straighten up and walked up to her side, she wished that she hadn't said anything, nervously she started to walk again, a ridiculous attempt to get away from him, since he could easily keep up with her pace.

"Remy wants everything an´ anything involving his cheré."

"Don't call me that. It's Rogue." He then surprised her by taking her gloved hand in his, kissed it and smirked once again.

"Hello Rogue, my name is Remy Lebeau, pleasure to meet y´." She couldn't help but smile a little, and Remy thought that that was something she should do more often, as he stared into her sparkling, green eyes. Suddenly she became serious and reached out for his dark glasses, he unwillingly took a step back, which made her hesitate, but then she got a determined look on her face and carefully removed them. Once again she was met by the crimson on black eyes that she had seen yesterday.

"Yah should have them off more often."

"Y´ like Remy's demon eyes?"

"They're no demon eyes, they're just unusual, special."

"There isn´ many who share dat opinion, cheré." He had started to relax now, she could tell that he wasn't used to people wanting to see his eyes, but she found them amazing, they said everything and nothing at the same time.

She wasn't thinking when she slowly, hesitately reached out to touch his cheek with her gloved hand, she could see his face coming closer to hers, but her mind was blank. Then she felt his lips on hers, it was like a wake up call, this was going the exact way she didn't want it to, but she wanted it more than ever to stay like this. She didn't want to hurt him, and then she felt the familiar pulling.

Remy suddenly felt how all his energy was leaving him, and then two hands landed on his chest, and pushed him away. He had to hold on to a near by table, he saw Rogue holding her head, then looking at him with his eyes, he just stared at her for a moment, the green eyes which had been there seconds ago were gone for now.

Rogue managed to pull herself together, and then she heatedly turned to Remy.

"Are y´ out o´ y´ mind!" As she hissed he could hear his own accent in her speech, she came over to him and smacked his upper arm, but he understood that she was more worried than angry as the display on her face betrayed her. That's when her gloves started to glow, and he knew exactly what was going to happen, and he needed to do something fast.

"Y´ have t´ throw them." She immediately complied, and the gloves exploded in midair, both of them looked up at were the items had been just a second before.

Then they heard the steps from all inhabitants in the school coming to check if someone was hurt, they heard that Wolverine was the closest to arrive with Scott and Bobby close behind.

Rogue stared at Remy with horror, they couldn't see her now, because then they would know right away that something had happen, with her having the same eyes as Gambit.

"What d´ we d´!" Remy could easily feel her emotions, and he understood why they were there.

"Y´ go to y´ room, cheré. Remy'll take care o´ dis." She smiled at him gratefully as he put his shades back and leaned against a table since he was still weak after the kiss, he didn't need any attention on the subject of why he could barely stand up on his own.

Rogue then quickly turned and left, she could hear Logan get to Gambit.

"What happened here Gumbo?" He asked and eyed the other man suspiciously until he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. Shaking the hand off, he turned to Remy once again. "So, what happen?"

Smirking Remy looked at them, and then he noticed that a bald man in a strange chair had rolled up to them. He could easily guess that this was professor Xavier, as he noticed the respect that was shown towards the man in question.

"Professor, we came here as soon…" Scott began as he let go of Logan, but the professor only held up a hand and then turned his attention to Gambit, who half bowed towards him.

"So you are Remy Lebeau, I was hoping to talk to you, now that you're here. Why don't you follow me into my office?" Remy hid his confusion and strolled by Logan and Bobby, who looked like they had missed out on something. They probably wanted to see some good action he thought sarcastically as he followed the older man.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

They came into a room and the professor pointed him to sit in front off a desk while he moved to the other side.

"Mr. Lebeau, my name is Charles Xavier, I own this special school for mutants, and I have started the X-men. Have you heard off them?" Remy was on his guard, he didn't want to say anything that could be used against him later on.

"Y´ could say Remy has."

"I see… I was wondering if you would want to stay here for a while, maybe later be part of the team."

"You want Remy on de team?"

"Yes, you have very useful abilities and if you would wish so, then you are welcome among the X-men."

Remy could sense that there was something that the man wanted to know, so he kept his gaze locked with Xavier's and asked. "Is dere something more y´ want?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact, you must know that I have psycic abilities, so if you would want me to…"

"Ah, well… Remy only let people he trusts in here." He tapped his temple lightly and smiled, "Mebbe it will happen later, non?" The professor looked for the moment content with the answer and Remy got up to leave, but just as he reached for the doorknob, Xavier addressed him again.

"And mr. Lebeau, be careful with the girls, this especially counts for our young Rogue." Remy smiled back at him and bowed slightly before he closed the door.

* * *

Rogue stayed at her room the rest of the day, until she was sure that her eyes and accent was back to normal, this gave her a lot of time on her hands that she didn't know what to do with it.

When she looked out the window she could see Bobby with Pyro, having one of their heated arguments, which were occurring more often than usual. Then her gaze wandered over to a bench where Remy was smoking and charging cards, then discharged them to start to shuffle them in his hands. She decided that she couldn't let him get farther with her, it wasn't right to any of them. She saw Bobby walk towards Remy, and she could only imagine what they said to each other, but it seemed to her as her boyfriend was getting angrier by the second.

* * *

"Did you say or do anything to Rogue!?" The iceman came over to Remy, glaring daggers at him, Gambit just sighed and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Why do y´ ask Gambit, y´ can go an´ find y´ fille y´self, non?" Bobby was taken aback by this, but covered it up with more anger.

"She is my girlfriend, stay away from her."

"Gambit can't promise dat."

"Why would she want you, you are a pathetic thief." Remy smirked at this statement, threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Gambit is de best, and if y´ were right, den why are y´ worried? It's not like y´ don´ have an othe´ femme." Remy's grin grew even wider as Bobby's face fell. "Dat's right, Gambit knows a lot." With that he walked over to the fuming Bobby and patted him on the shoulder, he could almost see steam rise from the other man, and he chuckled to himself, but at the same time he wanted to hit Bobby, he wasn't really sure why though. He could feel someone watching him, and when he looked up at the mansion he saw Rogue and waved at her, smiling his most charming smile as the thoughts of what a pity it was to not be able to touch her, without experience what had happen before. But he had now set his mind to find a way to touch her in one way or another.

* * *

She already knew who it was behind the door when she heard the knock, but she didn't answer it. She just sat in a chair pretending to read when she heard Remy walk inside and stop to lean against the wall.

"What do yah want swamp rat?"

"Remy want y´, cheré. He'll figure out a way to get y´."

"Don'tcha be so sure on that. I'm with Bobby."

"Remy knows dat."

She looked up at him with annoyance, he was so sure about himself all the time, and it scared her almost senseless that he was getting closer to her now in every way possible, as he came towards her. She had already had a hard time figuring out whose memories were whose inside her head, and she didn't need anymore, and what if he ended up in a coma, never to wake up again. That was something she didn't want to risk.

"Why can't yah just stay away from meh." She stood up and he was slightly taken aback by this turn of events, but also by a burning desire to wrap her in his arms.

"An´ why would Remy want to do dat, chere?"

"Stop calling me that." It hurt her more to say these things than she had imagined, but she had to push him away from her before it was too late. "Just leave meh alone." He understood that for the moment he was fighting a losing battle, he touched her arm lightly with his half gloved hand, and then he was gone, walking slowly down the hall.

* * *

Rogue was splitting up inside, all the psyches was telling her different things and she didn't know what she wanted herself. The Wolverine inside her mind was telling her that this was the right way to go, and that she should break it off with Bobby too when she was at it, but then the Remy in her head said that all she needed was time and that he was going to be there, no matter what she thought. She didn't really think that any of them was right, but then she saw how Remy was walking out from the house, his clothes told her that he was going out, and she guessed that he would go looking for a woman he could touch, have a good time with, nothing like her. He wasn't anymore different than the others, he just put on a bigger show, and she felt tears sting, but she angrily wiped them as she glared at his disappearing figure.

As the dark fell, she felt sleep come upon her, and with it the nightmares. She was running away from someone, a woman, who wanted to hurt her. Somehow she felt it as she knew the woman very well, but not at all at the same time. Then there were others attacking her, trying to kill her, but she kicked herself free, she reached inside her trench coat and found what she was looking for, the playing cards, which she charged and threw at them. In the confusion which followed the explosions she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Remy didn't want to leave Rogue alone, he had seen the look in her eyes before he closed the door, like she was battling with herself on whether to go after him or not, he sensed that she would be needing someone, but he had gotten that she was to proud to be asking for it. He had sneaked out of the mansion, making it look like he was going to be out late, something he probably would, but not in the same way that everyone thought. He jumped on his motorcycle and then drove through the gates, as far as he thought was needed and then he walked back, sneaking along the side of the mansion, so that he was directly beneath Rogues window, even if it was on the second floor he didn't see it as a problem to get in, he had broken into tougher buildings than this one. He started to climb, and then as he got to her window he looked inside, seeing her sleeping form, but he noticed that she was tossing and turning, and it seemed like she was terrified of something. He couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to get in there to her. It was easy to pick the window, and he slipped inside soundlessly, the only noise in the room came from Rogue, mumbling things he could not hear.

Walking over to her side he could see sweat drops glistening on her face, and he sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully wiping them away with the gloved part of his hand. He could now hear pieces of what she was saying, and it didn't lighten his heart. He could hear her talk about Bella, and he remembered the things she had said before, about getting the memories from the persons she absorbed. It hurt him to see her like this, and that she now might dream about his past, something she didn't deserve to do. Gently he stroked her hair back from her face, whispering to her.

"It's ok, cheré. Nothing will happen to y´." Somehow she began to relax after the words left his mouth; he just held her hand, as her breathing was troubled for a while but then it slowed and became peaceful and rhythmic once again. She looked so vulnerable, yet strangely strong as she began to go deeper into a now dreamless sleep.

Something in her dream had suddenly changed, she didn't feel alone anymore, and somehow she felt like there was a comforting presence around her. Nothing could hurt her where she was, she was safe from everything around, and she wanted it to stay this way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

When she woke up in the morning she was for once feeling rested, and she thought that she could smell a faint sent of cigarette smoke and spices, but she pushed that away, sure that she was imagining the scent of the Cajun, he had been out last night, she wasn't even sure if he was back.

She met Bobby in the corridor and smiled warmly at him, a smile that he broadly returned, she thought that maybe they could work things out. They had after all been together for nearly a year now. Walking together they came to the kitchen, seeing Scott and Jean sharing a newspaper, Storm washing her coffee cup and then Remy with his head resting on his hands, his glasses on and motionless.

"Looks like someone had a rough night, hehe?" Bobby nudged her side, and she forced a smile to appear on her lips.

She cautiously walked over to Remy's side and to her slightly surprise she noticed that he was actually sleeping. As she was standing there, leaning towards him to see what he was doing, she didn't notice Professor Xavier enter the room until he spoke to them.

"Can someone please take mr. Lebeau back to his room to get some proper rest. Rogue, Bobby." He looked at them questioningly, and Bobby unwillingly accepted for them both, since Rogue wasn't really paying attention. So he was out all night, and then she had to carry him around, she thought heatedly, as she carefully lifted one of his arms around her shoulders. Remy mumbled something inaudible in French, but other than that he was out cold.

Rogue made sure that he wasn't in any direct contact with her poisonous skin; she defiantly didn't want any of his memories from last night, of that she was certain.

"Bobby, stop that!" She had noticed how her boyfriend had started to freeze Remy's other arm, which was around Bobby. They had left the kitchen and were now struggling to get to the Cajun's room, and her boyfriend wasn't making it any easier as he couldn't keep his mouth shut or not use his powers.

"Well, he isn't complaining now, is he?" They walked the rest of the way in silence, Bobby had stopped with the freezing Remy down bit, after Rogue had given him a death glare, but he still kept the remarks coming.

* * *

They laid Remy down on the bed, and as Rogue carefully removed his arm from around her shoulders she saw that Remy had his eyes half open, smiling at her, but he didn't seem to be fully awake. Bobby left as fast as he could, Rogue knew that he would be waiting for her outside the room. She just stood there, watching Remy sprawled out on the bed, and she felt a sudden urge to do nothing else than snuggle up beside him, but she couldn't. All she could think was that he had, just after the talk with her, rushed out to have a good enough time so that he wouldn't get back until the morning, and pass out on a chair.

"Yah thick headed Cajun." She mumbled as she quietly exited the room, and together with Bobby walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Two men walked down a dark corridor, both with stern, serious expressions.

"So… You lost the disc?" One of the men had now started to talk, glaring at the other. "How are we now going to complete the task at hand?"

"I don't know, sir. But…" The man was interrupted by the angry man beside him.

"But what? That disc held information on most mutants in the country; it is a vital item which needs to be programmed into the sentinels. We don't want them to capture or possibly kill humans, now do we?"

"N-no sir." The man hesitated, afraid to say the wrong thing. "But we still have some off the information from Stryker…"

"What information?"

"Some sort of refugee for mutants. It's in Westchester, sir."

"Ah… maybe this can be a tiny excuse for your incompetent mistake. Do we know anything more?"

"There's a group called the X-Men, sir. They live there."

"They X-Men, you say… This can be even better than I thought." The man looked out the window, seemingly deep in his own thoughts, the other man waited patiently beside his boss. After a moment a smile crept on the man's face. "Make sure that the sentinels are ready as soon as possible, and then send them to Westchester."

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter was short, but another will be posted today as well, promise _) 

_I was also wondering if someone have any suggestions for the "men with the disc", I havn't really decided yet who the evil guy should be._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

Rogue didn't feel hungry, so she told Bobby that she needed to get out and get some fresh air, he didn't like it but he didn't argue with her, since he noticed that Kitty had walked in and was now waiting at the toaster for it to be ready.

Her head once again swam with thought about the past days and a certain Cajun dominated them. She sort of understood why he acted the way he did, he was used to have women fawn all over him, and then meeting her, the one who could not be touch, he had found the ultimate challenge. It surprised her how it still made her feel bad about it, almost betrayed, but she could not help it.

Suddenly she found herself outside his room, and she hesitated, wondering what she was doing there. There was something that urged her to open the door and silently close it behind her, finding Remy in the exact same position she had left him in. He looks so sweet when he's sleeping, she thought and moved closer to him, then he opened his eyes and she abruptly stopped.

"Hello cheré," He looked around to see that he was in his own room, and for some reason Rogue was now glaring at him. He knew that it couldn't be because of him being with her the previous night, she didn't know that he had been there, since he left before she woke up, but what was it then, he wondered. "How did Remy get here?"

"Meh an Bobby had tah drag yah Cajun butt here from the kitchen where yah had passed out. What did yah do last night? Save it, Ah don't want tah know." At first Remy was confused, what was the woman going on about, but then he remembered that he had faked going into town, and she had obviously bought it. And she was mad, he could not only sense it, but see it since it was practically written all over her face. He put on one of his most charming smiles.

"Was der something y´ wanted from Remy, cheré?" She frowned at him, causing him to smile wider; she really did care about what he did.

"No… only checking in on yah, someone has to do it." She turned and stomped towards the door, but Remy was quicker. Before she had time to open it, he had put his hands on the door, on either side of her. Rogue could feel his breath against the backside of her head and she shivered slightly, then she turned around while she composed an angry expression. She didn't realise just how close they stood until then, because she was faced with his chest, making her take a step back until she felt the door behind her.

"Ah… have tah…" She couldn't find the words, her mind was blank, with the exception that she couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to kiss him again, and this time really kiss him, passionatly, heatedly.

"Stay here, chere." His voice was low and husky, again a shiver went down her spine, but then she caught up with herself and straightned up a bit.

"Remy, ah have tah go… now."

Remy let his arms fall to his sides, this was the opposite of what he wanted to do, but he had a feeling that Rogue was beginning to really grow on him, soon she would be able to ask him to jump of a cliff or something equally stupid and he would do it, he frowned at this, it was a riddicoulus thought.

She had disappeared as fast as she could, and left him standing there, thinking over what just happened. A smile tugged on his lips when he thought about her reaction to how close they had been, her eyes had shone in that emerald green colour and her cheek had a slight blush.

* * *

Rogue stormed into her room and quickly closed the door and leantback atit. The thoughts rushed through her head; she wondered what had just occurred. Then she was hit with that she had once again exposed him to the danger of touching her, but he was so damnpersistent. What if he died or ended up in a coma? She wouldn't be able to bear that she had done that to someone if that would happen. She ignored the little voice telling her that it would be even worse because it would be him, she tried to shake it all off.

The professor's voice echoed suddenly in her head, telling her that they were all to meet in the war room and that he would tell them all when they arrived. Sighing she pushed herself off of the door, it wasn't often that she was called to the war room, since she had just joined the team, together with Bobby, John, Kitty and Pietr.

* * *

She tought that she was the last to arrive as she snuck in, but just as she took the first steps to one of the chairs, the door opened again and Remy entered and in one silent, fluid motion he was seated in the chair beside her. Rogue noticed the angry glares Bobby sent towards Remy, but the other man didn't seem to notice, or pretented that he hadn't since Bobby wasn't really discreet.

Remy smirked as he saw iceboy stare at him, so just to provoke him further before the professor started to talk, he leant forward and whispered in Rogue's ear.

"Chere, would y´ make dis Cajun happy wit´ a smile?" Rogue had at first stiffned as she felt him come closer, but then when she realised what he wanted, she easily saw through it, and then she relaxed. However she didn't smile, she just turned her head slightly to him and whispered back.

"Yah are a terrible actor, swamp rat." He smiled at her comment, and in the corner of his eye he could see iceboy freeze the book he had in his hands as he watched the scene with a mix of anger, frustration and jealousy. Remy had acomplished what he wanted at the moment, making him focus more on the woman beside him.

"Good thing Remy's good at other things."

"Yeah, sure yah are." A small smile had appeared on her face as she sat back to pay attention to the professor who had begun to describe why they were all gathered here.

"As we all know, there has been several attacks from humans as well as mutants towards the other. Right now a violent group of mutants are attacking humans in Washington DC."

"Do you know anything about them professor?" Scott had his arm around Jean, and as he asked the question she leant her head on his shoulder.

"They have been behind a few of the smaller attacks, but this one is more planned I think. That's why I want as many of my X-men there, I'm not sure of what they are capable of. I also have my suspicions that Magneto might be the leader." At first the room was quiet as they all thought about what they had been told, Rogue had unthinkingly reached up to touch the white stripe in her hair, Remy was the only one to notice as he was studying her reaction to the information she just received. A determination spread across her face as she turned back to Xavier, who had started to talk again.

"I want you to go now, calm them down."

* * *

As they all got up to get to the jet, Bobby came over to Rogue and laid his arm possessively around her shoulders and started to lead her to the Blackbird. Remy settled with walking together quietly together with the big Russian instead, watching how Rogue tried to put as much space between herself and her boyfriend.

Cyclops and Storm started the jet and then they were off, Rogue was annoyed over the fact that Bobby hadn't taken his arm off of her yet, the only change was when he thought that Remy was looking, then he would tighten his grip. She was anxious that this behaviour of his would make him kiss her or something like that.

Rogue almost jumped away as his face came closer to hers, she had to strain herself so that she only moved her head away from him. The frustration was evident in his eyes, as he angrily whispered to her.

"Rogue I'm your boyfriend, that… _man_ doesn't care about you the way I do."

"Bobby, shut up." She hissed back at him, she really wanted to punch him, but she didn't want to show that his words had got to her.

She couldn't hear what John later whispered to Bobby.

"Hey man, I told you that it would come back and bite you in the ass when you started with Kitty, didn't I?" John smirked as Bobby glared at him, challenging him to continue, a challenge that was perfect for John. "Now she has found someone else, a mysterious stranger, isn't that better than the boy next door, don't you think _Bobby_?"

"John I swear, if you don't stop, I will… eh…"

"Will do what, freeze my underwear? You're not especially creative."

Instead of comment that, Bobby returned to glance between Rogue and Remy, who had his glasses on, so Bobby couldn't be entirely sure of what he was looking at, but he could guess by the smirk on the Cajun's face.


End file.
